


Golden Heart of Steel

by Mad_Hattie_Hatter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Robot!Fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hattie_Hatter/pseuds/Mad_Hattie_Hatter
Summary: My designation is FNTN. The Feathered Neurologic Tactical Network. My purpose was to be the first advanced AI with morals to be brought into the modern world.At least it was until M'ma found me.





	Golden Heart of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while, and there isn't enough fanfiction of it.

My designation is FNTN. The Feathered Neurologic Tactical Network. My purpose was to be the first advanced AI with morals to be brought into the modern world.

At least it was until M'ma found me.

* * *

I was still booting up when she and the other police officers stormed the building. When my processor started, I knew several things. My designation, My purpose, and that I wasn't a biological being like the ones I was modeled after.

My optic sensors came online and the first thing I saw was a stern looking woman in uniform with long brown hair and a badge (which my programming told me was a Duckburg police badge) around her neck.

Her facial features softened when she looked at me. "Oh! Young man? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

I did a quick damage assessment. "My audial functions are in working order and my hardware appears to have no deterioration."

Another police officer, a male, turned to us. "What? What are you, a robot?"

The woman looked like she was going to make forceful contact with her extremity (fist) to his cranium.

"Robot is an incorrect term in this situation. I am what you would call an android. An artificial intelligence machine in the appearance of a biological organism. A duck, in this case." I corrected

The woman stayed with me as everyone else searched the building for anything suspicious. The only suspicious thing was me.

* * *

We, as in the police chief, the brunette that found me, and I, had a private meeting with the mayor and a court judge. After careful deliberation (and maybe some well placed threats on the woman's part) I was officially put in the care of Mrs. Cabrera, the first person a saw after my activation.

I was given a new name as well. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. The cover story was that my Mrs. Cabrera had a child with a man with the last name Crackshell. After 18 years of living with him, I moved in with my 'M'ma' as I was told to call her.

It was strange and illogical to learn informal and non-technical terms for everything; But I did anyways if it meant the safety of M'ma and myself.

My memory bank brought forward times when she corrected me on words.

  
                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All this information is going to make my processor overload."

"You'll want to say 'will give me a headache' instead"

  
                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're framework is surprisingly strong."

"We call our 'framework' bones."

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What dietary compound are we 'eating' tonight."

"You should say 'what's for dinner'."

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~

We've found that I very well could be the only cybernetic being that can actually have emotions. It was a startling revelation for us both that I had begun to feel love for M'ma. But we wouldn't ever want to give that up.

I had even picked up my favorite phrase from her. Blatherin' Blatherskite. It's very fun to say.

* * *

After a few years, M’ma and I had gotten together famously. I’ve learned so much from her. So much so that I decided to try getting a job.

"There seems to be several open positions at Glomgold Industries. Waddle Tech needs new Vice President of Fancy Business. There are a few Barista jobs at Starducks." I said while looking through the job listing website.

M'ma stood behind me looking over my shoulder. "Well you aren't going to work for that slimeball Glomgold. I don't trust Beaks. And I'd hate to see your talent wasted being a barista. Keep looking, I'm sure we'll find something just right for you, pollito."

I sighed, but kept scrolling. This had been going on for an hour or so, with no luck.

I wasn't really paying attention to what the screen said anymore, just mindlessly looking through one page after another. I would have missed the best opportunity if it weren't for M'ma stopping me.

"Fenton, look! Internship at McDuck Enterprises Research and Development team. That's perfect for you! You love science, and it will give you a great way to move up in the world!"

And with that, I applied and submitted my resume.

* * *

I got the job, and I start in two days. I better get ready.


End file.
